


The Fiancé

by flamehairedwritings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Ex, Christmas Drabbles 2018, F/M, Good Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamehairedwritings/pseuds/flamehairedwritings
Summary: Based on the prompt ‘Character A’s ex will be at the Christmas Party A is attending. Character B poses as A’s fiancé ,’ by @alloftheprompts on tumblr.





	The Fiancé

* * *

 

 

“Oh my  _God_.”

“What?

“Look at them! They’re so tiny. Why are they all so tiny? Why can’t I just have a  _whole_  burger.”

Grabbing a handful of the mini burgers, you add them to the growing pile of food on your plate.

“Do you want some more? I don’t think you’ve got quite enough on your plate, there.”

Steve Rogers, your neighbour of three years and Thursday night classic movie companion of two years, suppresses a smile as you arch an eyebrow at him.

“Uh, excuse me, but some of these are for  _you_ , so watch that tone, kind sir.”

“’Some’?”

“Yes, some. Less than some now ‘cause of that tone.”

“I’m so glad I’m spending my Friday night here.”

You snort as you turn away from the buffet table and hold the plate out to him. “Can I thank you again for coming?”

Steve accepts a mini hot dog as he smiles, his eyes lifting to survey the room. “It’s not as awful as you painted it to be.”

You also glance up to watch the room, dropping two mini burgers into your mouth. Your office Christmas party is in full swing… Or as in full swing as the people in your office can get. You like the people here, you really do, but their idea of a party and a fun time isn’t the same as yours. So, to liven things up a little bit, for you, you’d actually used your plus one this year and invited Steve. He had, surprisingly, said yes.

Your colleagues had stared at him when you’d walked in, as expected, but, in a lovely twist, he’d only had to answer a few questions and take a few photos with people. Nobody here really drinks, too, so you know you won’t have to keep drunken fans at bay.

So, you’ve kept yourselves entertained at the buffet, sampling everything and delighted at the knowledge you’ll be back at your apartment before 11PM.

“Just you wait until the conga line starts up.”

“You’ll be starting it, though, naturally?”

“Naturally.” Offering the plate to him again, you lean back against the table.

“No, thank you.” He lifts his hand slightly to decline. “I’ve still got bread sticking to the roof of my mouth. Would you like a drink?”

“Yes, please,” you answer through a mouthful of mini macaroons.

You gather a few more of the macaroons into your hand as you watch him move around the edge of the room to the drinks table. Popping them into your mouth, you enjoy the taste of them, chewing slowly.

You see someone approach the buffet table in your peripheral vision, but keep your eyes on the room, not wanting to initiate small talk. Then, their elbow knocks against yours as they move along the buffet table.

“Oh, sorry—” you start to say automatically, despite not having done anything except be standing there, when you lift your head and meet their gaze.

Your eyes widen as you quickly try to chew the last of the macaroons, straightening up so quickly you nearly knock some plates off the table.

“Joe. Hi.”

_Oh, fuck, oh, no._

Your ex-boyfriend blinks as he recognises you, his gaze sweeping over you. “Oh, hello.”

“Hi. I, uhm, I didn’t think you’d be here. Have you— Did you transfer back?”

Joe shakes his head as he looks you over again. “No, I’m still in Chicago, Adam just invited me as his plus-one, I thought it might be nice to see everyone.”

“Yeah, of course.”

_You fucking bastard._

“You look good.”

_Oh, you **absolute**  bastard._

“Oh, thank you, that’s—”

“Have you changed your hair?”

“Oh, no, I’ve just had a few inches off.”

“Oh. All right. It looks really nice.” Joe smiles at you and, oh, how you used to love that smile. Before he left. Before he had to ‘ _achieve better things_ ’. Before he had to ‘ _move on and grow_ ’.

“Look, I was thinking that maybe we could—”

He stops abruptly and you jolt slightly as a hard, solid mass appears at your side.

Steve smiles at the other man as he offers his hand to him. “Hi. I’m Steve.”

“Uh, h— Hello, yes, hi, I know who you are, wow,” Joe trips over his words as he fumbles with the plate in his hands, shifting it to his other hand and taking Steve’s, shaking it quickly. “It’s an honour, sir.”

He drops his hand as he looks between the pair of you, his tongue darting nervously over his lips. “So, ah, how do you two know each other?”

“We, uhm…” You lift your chin slightly as you start to speak, the incredulous look in Joe’s eyes making your skin prickle.

And then you say it.

“… He’s my fiancé.”

Steve, to his credit, doesn’t move an inch. Joe, however, nearly takes a full step back as he blinks, his eyes darting between you.

“ _Fiancé_?”

“Yes. We’re, uhm, we’re keeping it quiet for the moment.”

“Wow.  _Wow_.”

_You’re such a bloody bastard._

Then, Steve wraps his arm around your waist and squeezes your side gently. “Guess we’re not keeping it quiet anymore.”

You inhale slightly as your back straightens at the feel of his arm, before you remind yourself this is supposed to be an every day bloody occurrence and quickly lean your head against his shoulder.

“Nope, guess we’re, uh, not.”

“So…” Joe continues looking between you, as if trying to piece it together which just makes you even more irritated. “… How did you two meet?”

“We met at my, our, apartment building because we are, we were neighbours,” you say slowly, finding the answer along the way.

_Stick to the truth as much as possible, that’s it._

_“_ Oh, right. wow. You live amongst the peasants, huh, Steve?” he laughs.

You bristle at his familiar tone and, well, yes, the fact you were just called a peasant.

Steve’s fingers flex slightly against your waist. “I chose the place soon after I was found. It’s a nice area.”

“Ah, right. I never much liked it myself, but, hey, if it’s good enough for Captain America.” He laughs again and pats Steve’s arm.

Every muscle in your body is taught as you smile tightly.

“Yeah, I like it a lot. Wouldn’t have met my girl, otherwise.”

_Wait, what._

Your breathing hitches as Steve presses a gentle kiss to the top of your head.

Joe stares at you both, his mouth moving slightly, when somebody from the other side of the room calls his name. He jerks and looks at them, giving a slight wave. “Yeah, coming.” Looking back to you, he nods and smiles. “Well, ah, it was nice to, ah—”

“Yeah, you, too, pal,” Steve interjects, his thumb brushing against your side as he smiles politely.

Joe nods, hesitates, then walks away, cradling his plate.

You blow out a long breath as you watch him go, not realising you’ve relaxed fully into Steve.

Until he lifts his hand from your waist and rubs your upper arm gently. 

“So, fiancée…”

Your lips twitch as he speaks, lowering his voice.

“… How about we get out of here before we have to start setting the date?”


End file.
